1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Multi-layered cheerleader sock and more particularly pertains to providing a colored layered appearance in a pair of socks to replace wearing two pair of socks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pair of socks is known in the prior art. More specifically, pair of socks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accessories an outfit are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,116 to Gaither and Richard discloses a sock with simulated stirrup. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,388 to Madden discloses socks with size indicating stripes. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,771 to Good et al. discloses a sock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,322 to Cheseboro discloses a cushion top sock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,892 to Thorneburg discloses a cushioned sole tube sock and method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 329,324 to Stokely discloses a sock.
In this respect, the Multi-layered cheerleader sock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a colored layered appearance in a pair of socks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Multi-layered cheerleader sock which can be used for providing a colored layered appearance in a pair of socks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.